


Purrhub

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Comedy, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Meta, Monologue, POV Third Person, Parody, Pseudo-Incest, Puns & Word Play, Sisters, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora comes home early one day, to find out Catra has been doing some side work for a particular website...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Purrhub

**Author's Note:**

> (Also: I'm partially blaming+crediting this work to a specific person, you know who you are and what you did xD)

The door swung open as the blonde dragged her way inside. “Bleh... can’t believe they had to cancel practice...” Adora huffed and kicked off her shoes. She dove face first into the couch, gracefully landing with a soft plomf. She let out a deep sigh, then rolled over on her back, digging out her phone. “Guess I might as well check my mail.” She mused and unlocked her phone, swiping to the right app.

“Catra ain’t coming home for another few hours from her job at the coffee shop anyhow...” She sighed and began browsing. “Let’s see... reminder for next week's charity drive... suggestion from Puntrest about puns I might like... some stuff on my wish-list is one sale... the usual clit enlargement spam...” She yawned and stretched. “Eh, nothing I can’t check later.” She shrugged dismissively.

“Wonder if anything new happened on Twooter while I was away?”she pondered, then swapped app and scrolled through her notes. “Hm? What’s this?” she quirked a brow. “That delightfully corny lesbian I followed posted some link...” She pressed to get a closer view. “Let’s see... ‘Hi ya’ll, I just found this new cool site! Or lol: new to me.’, huh... wonder what that can be?” she stroked her chin thoughtfully. 

She looked at the attached link. “Purrhub? Never heard of that.” She concluded. She glanced to the side.”Maaaybe I’ll just give it a quick peek. Not like they would have shared without thinking it was neat...” She pointed out to herself. Then poked the screen. As the site loaded, her eyes widened. She read the slogan at the top of the site. “All the pussy you could ever want, at your fingertips...” As she said the last words, her cheeks flared up. And she quickly cleared her throat. She eyed towards the door.

Locked. As was expected from a self-locking door. “What have I stumbled onto here?” she mused to herself. “Public... cosplay... pussy licking... pussy stroking... hairy pussy... wet pussy... double trouble... clowderbang... exotic... deep... chonk... oh lawd she chonkin’... ooh, live?” she exclaimed after reading some of the tags. “Where has this site been all my life?” she asked herself with a grin. 

“It’s like they knew my sister/girlfriend just so happens to be a magicat~” she gigglesnorted. She glanced around then snickered aloud as she made herself more comfortable. “I wonder how... ‘interesting’ these videos are?” she playfully bit her lower lip as she clicked into the live section. She looked over the selection, nine online at the moment. Her eyes latched onto one name in particular.

“HeterochroMittens?” she murmured. “Heh, that’s dumb in a cute way.” She chuckled to herself. She fidgeted, then scrunched her nose. “Should I?” she stuck her tongue out. “It’s not like I’m cheating on her... and it’d just be a peek...” She reasoned. She pushed the icon after hesitating for a second. “Why does that avatar look so familiar?” she stroked her chin. The stream began to load up to her surprise. 

“Oh, huh. I expected it to be a paid service or something...” She stared awkwardly at her screen. “Didn’t quite expect to come this far actually.” Her eyes lingered as the video flashed to life. The camgirl was splayed partially on her back on a charmingly rugged bed. A baggy t-shirt was discarded by the edge of the bed along with a pair of sweatpants. Adora’s eyes fixated on the frisky feline.

She was a brunette, wild hair, tan fur, freckles and even tabby stripes. Adora subconsciously crossed her legs with a low grunt. “Talk about hitting the jackpot~” she cooed. “What are the odds I’d find someone that ticks all my boxes on the fir-” her face fell as the teen glanced over her shoulder towards the camera. She did a sultry blep and rolled over to the side, exposing her bare body and face.

“T-Those eyes!” Adora blurted out. She clumsily flicked at her phone, turning on the tilt function and held it on its side. With the larger screen, it finally dawned on her why this person was so familiar. Yellow and blue. “I-It can’t be!” she squeaked. “Hi there my furrlowers~” Catra purred. “I hope you enjoyed that little cat nap. I’m feline just fine.” She propped a hand against her chin and cheek.

“I bet you’d like to see me play with a toy, wouldn’t you? I’m quite... purrceptive~” she grinned teasingly as she drew the words out. While in small resolution, Adora saw it all. Catra’s perky B cups and her cute, fuzzy little mound. Her eyes widened as Catra reached for something in the night-stand, where they kept all their... toys. Catra displayed the neon pink, large, yarn ball Adora had got her on her last birthday.

Adora let out a shaky breath. “H-How can she show something this private online?” she was completely flabbergasted. Catra flung the ball into the air, playfully kicking it with her feet to send it back up as she pawed after it. Adora stared intently as her thighs rubbed against each other. “S-She’s getting yarn all over her!” she whispered as her cheeks flared up. She watched in a trance as Catra played with herself.

“Oh my... look at this mess~ Purr-haps I should clean up a bit?” Catra teased, flicking her tufts. “Or... maybe you like seeing me dirty? That’s a paw-sibility~” she grinned widely and rolled over cutely. Adora wiped the sweat off her brow. “Fur-tunately, I have something riiiight here to help me...” Catra winked cheekily and stuck out her tongue, starting to groom herself. Adora was glued to the screen, her breathing increased.

“How is she doing this at work? They don’t have a be-” she trailed off, finally looking around where Catra was located. “Wait a minute...” She narrowed her eyes, briefly distracted as the feline ran her tongue up her thigh. “That’s our freaking room!” she blurted out. “How did I not see that until now?” she asked herself. “... granted: I don’t really look at it from that angle.” She concluded, sitting upright. 

“I’m a pretty claw-ver girl if I say so myself. And I do~” Catra snickered, having finished up a quick refresher of her coat. “I’m fully litter-ate, but I can be your fur-end if you like purr-ty catgirls~” she finished. Adora whimpered and clenched her walls, taking a deep breath. “She never talks this dirty to me...” She grumbled. 

She walked over towards their room, hesitating with each step. “Should... I even confront her about this? Did she get fired and is trying to cover rent without telling me?” she fidgeted in the living room. “I mean... she’s live, and what would I even say?” she reasoned with herself. She paced back and forth, nervously jostling her ponytail. “She did seem to hate working at the Horde Rock cafe...” She noted.

“But... not sure how I feel about this occupation...” She scrunched her nose. “Wait, this is a job, right?” she glanced around the screen, and noticed the ‘donate’ button in the corner. She shrugged. “Ehh... close enough.” she concluded. “Well, look at that...” Catra sighed. Adora snapped her attention back to the screen. Catra was glancing at the clock on their night-stand as she blepped.

“I guess you’ll have to cat-ch me later. I have to stop streaming right meow so I can get ready before my moonshine comes home.” She gave an apologetic smile. “Got a lot of hiss-tory with that girl~” she rolled over and winked. “So I better paws this and resume tomorrow. So, paw-don me for having to cut it short this week, but I need to finish some chores.” She flicked her hand in a very feline manner.

“But, if you found this a-paw-ling, be sure to not fur-get to subscribe for more radi-claw content~” she perked her ears and brushed through them with her hands, striking a pose. “Pur-cieve life as best mew can, and I’ll look fur-ward to next time!” she exclaimed cheerily before she leaned over and clicked a button, giving a nice view of her perky kitties before the stream was cut off.

Adora closed the app, then checked the time. “It’s like, forty five minutes until my practice would end normally... what does she have planned?” she noted curiously. She froze as the door handle clicked into the room. Catra strode out as she stretched her limbs and yawned. Her eyes shot wide open as she noticed the startled blonde standing in the middle of their living room. Catra blepped in surprised shock.

They stood in silence, just staring. “I wasn’t watching purrhub!” Adora blurted out suddenly. Catra mewled as her cheeks lit up, her tail and ears went straight towards the roof. “I mean: Hi sis!” Adora said with the biggest, forced grin she could muster. Catra’s eyes darted across the room rapidly before she defeatedly slumped, her ears folding. “How... how long have you known?” she anxiously rubbed her arm. 

Adora shifted her weight awkwardly. “I... actually accidentally found out today!” she smiled sheepishly. Catra shuffled over towards her, eyeing her over. “Think you can fur-give me?” she mewled pleadingly. Adora fidgeted. “I don’t think there’s anything that really warrants an apology...” She lowered her eyebrows. “Maybe for quitting your job without telling me...” She gave Catra an affectionate boop.

“Would have been nice to know at least you know?” she asked. Catra rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah... sorry... I was gonna tell you but like... stuff came up.” She grinned bashfully. Her eyes suddenly sparked to life. “Wait... why aren’t you at practice?” she asked. “Oh, uh: It was cancelled for some plot convenient reason.” Adora replied and ran a hand through her hair. Catra frowned upon the news.

“Well dang... those are recurring factor of issues...” She noted. Here I was hoping to get ready and cleaned up before you came home...” She brushed through her mane. “So... what happened to your job?” Adora asked. “Oh, that. Well: Karen is being investigated for numerous charges of embezzlement and other stuff. So the location is closed for now.” Catra tapped on her chin thoughtfully.

“She demanded to speak with the manager, but forgot she  _ was _ the manager. So... that was an interesting day.” She mused. “How long ago was that?” Adora inquired. “A few weeks ago. I’m still technically hired I’m just not getting any hours...” Catra responded, walking in place. “And weeell... I happened to come across this site while I was looking for a wan- work. For work.” She cleared her throat, smiling.

Adora nodded slowly. “Well, that does check out. Seems perfectly plausible.” She concluded. “So... you’re not mad?” Catra asked shyly. “Nah. What you do is up to you.” Adora smiled warmly. Then leaned in close to the other girl. “Long as you leave the good stuff to me...” she cooed. She then pouted a little. “I still can’t believe you played with yourself in front of strangers with the yarn  **I** got you...”

She murmured and averted her gaze. “But sweetie, I was only using it so I can think of you while I do it!” Catra objected. Adora touched her own chest above the heart. “Aw... that’s so sweet...” She melted a bit. But then grew stern. “Actually... how come you’ve never been that romantic with me?!” she asked firmly. Catra was taken aback. “I... I didn’t know you were into that kind of hardcore, kinky stuff!”

She exclaimed, her cheeks going beet red. Adora cupped her girlfriends chin tenderly. “Seems like there’s a lot of things we need to catch up on~” Adora cooed huskily. Catra’s tail began to swing wildly with excitement. “And here I thought we couldn’t bond any closer~” she purred deeply. “That said...” Adora noted. “You  **do** tend to do some weird stuff. And latch onto anything new...” She said as she stroked her chin.

“What? No I don’t!” Catra objected. “You  **thought** about trying out Entrapta’s ‘glory holes for females’ if/when she finishes creating them!” Adora exclaimed. “Well, du’h. It sounds hot!” Catra smirked. “And how was I supposed to know she’d actually take a joke that seriously!” Catra shot back. “She  _ always _ does that!” Adora huffed. “Feels like that would have been picked up on by now...” She quirked a brow.

“Well... okay, every time we say something sarcastic, she  **has** treated it seriously... and/or created something from it... or later informed us that ‘it didn’t work’ after she literally tested it.” Catra mused aloud. “Yeah, she does... kinda nice person though, once you get past her... ‘quirkiness’ so to speak, heh.” Adora chuckled. “Well, man. I sure am glad our issue could be solved in a timely manner before the day ended!”

Catra pointed out. “Yeah, sure is funny how seemingly all of our problems manages to be resolved right before we seem to run out of time or something.” She chuckled. “Either case: You wanna go have some leftover tacos from this morning?" Adora asked casually. “Ooh! I’d love to!” Catra exclaimed giddily. The two ‘sisters’ strolled over to the couch as Adora disrobed, the pair then proceeded to sixty-nine~

*

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt. I kinda ran out of steam.)


End file.
